Night of the Heroes: YAHF
by Goeno
Summary: Most of the Scoobies dress as Kingdom Hearts Characters. Halloween. Everything gets Flopped. Insanity. Crackish. One super fluffy Angel/Buffy moment.


**Night of the Heroes: YAHF!**

I do not own BTVS, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or Lord of the Rings, and I am not profiting from this in a monetary way. I am simply having a little stupid fun with the characters.

Xander stalked into Ethan's Costume Shop, royally peeved. He'd wanted to stay home and watch Halloween themed comedies, but the troll of Sunnydale High, Principal Snyder, had 'volunteered' him to escort duty. At least the school board would be paying for the costumes. Xander was gonna get the manliest, most rebellious costume he could within the theme. He was tired of being a weak little pawn.

"I'm one of the kids from the high school doing the escort tonight," he told the man at the desk. "I want to be the manliest, toughest characters there is within the theme."

"Well, your friends gravitated to these costumes," Ethan said, winking. "They tended to the more heroic characters. Would you like one of the main villains' costumes?" he asked, pointing out the costumes of Ansem, Marluxia, Xemnas, and Sephiroth.

"Nah, they all look girly," said Xander. "Plus, they kinda give me the wiggins. Do you have a more self determined, go his own way kinda character?"

"Well," said Ethan, angling over to the Axel Costume...

After purchasing his own costume, Xander was suddenly struck by inspiration.

"Hey! Mr. Ethan! I think I need something else! It's for a friend! I need a Gandalf hat."

* * *

><p>Mr. Giles sat in the library, wearing his Gandalf hat. <em>'Thoughtful of Xander to get this for me. Gandalf was always one of my favourites.'<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright, kiddoes, the Xan Man's gonna teach you how to be effective at the art of candy winning...<p>

* * *

><p>"SUME NOCTEM!"<p>

* * *

><p>Axel looked around. Odd- double the odd. He'd though that last attack would burn him out of existence. Another thing was, he wasn't even <em><strong>in<strong>_ the area he used the technique in. This was extremely weird...

"AXEL!" exclaimed a young lady's voice. He turned about, now only mildly surprised to see Kairi.

"Kairi! How's it going? I see the boys managed to rescue you. How are they? How's.. Roxas now?"

"We're all whole, and mostly at peace," said Kairi. "Except Sora is fighting some really strong, unarmed guy over that way, and the other guy is still standing! It shouldn't take too long, though."

Well, Axel was **NOT** going to let his hypothetical sacrifice be in vain!

* * *

><p>Gandalf looked down at himself. <em>'I am in the body of a mortal!'<em> He immediately began to rummage through his thoughts, knowing he would have left any discovery of this in the Great Song where he could remember it. _'His name is Rupert Giles, a member of the Edain commited to fighting the Shadow after seeing its darkness up close as a young man. He is dedicated to those he loves, and does not want to see the world falling to the Shadow. A little of the Great Song will remain in him after my leaving, because he is a mortal who has great need.'_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sora, it's great to see you guys again!" Axel exclaimed. He didn't know why, but it seemed as though he had a human heart. He could actually feel, more than the stirrings of flame within him, whenever he was with Roxas or even Sora, at the very end. They were real, and extraordinarily powerful, especially with that underlying flame...<p>

* * *

><p>Gandalf was, at the very heart of his identity, a peacekeeper. While he knew that only good would come of tonight, it was only because of the timings of He Who Stands Alone. And so, the wizard began to move, to make his way to Ethan's Shoppe, to the root of the Chaos.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Axel," said the-rather-taller-than-described King Mickey said. "You have a heart, now, and you somehow survived after your apparent death. Will you be coming with us?"<p>

"There's nothing else I'd rather do. I'd rather stay with Sora, Riku and Kairi, so I can..." That he wanted to be near to Roxas again went without saying.

"He's in here," said the somehow female and blonde Sora. Everyone had changed in major ways- especially him- but so much good had come of it, he didn't feel like questioning it. "He'll always be a part of those that he mattered to, especially us."

* * *

><p>"Ethan Rayne," addressed Gandalf. "Chaos is your forte. You have been entrenched in darkness from your youth."<p>

Ethan was panicking, and rightly so. Gandalf was a much more powerful wizard, and appeared to have Ripper's memories! Why hadn't he asked that boy just who he was going to give that Gandalf hat to?

"You have done something that could have meant much harm, Chaos mage. Fortunately, the chance for that will soon pass. Even now, only good will come of this," said Gandalf, slowly walking forward as Ethan slowly retreated back.

When they reached the statue, all Aman broke loose. Everything would be changed... Ethan bit his' thumb, smearing the blood on the statue's light brow, as Gandalf thrusted him against the wall, incidentally knocking over the pedestal.

Giles held Ethan against the wall, staring at him with a new power in his face.

"Gandalf has a last message for you. You could choose to be of the light. Not all Chaos is evil. What is your choice?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, they all (and I mean, they all) gathered in the library.<p>

"I understand that there are still changes you have kept," Giles said.

Angel was propped against the sunniest wall, holding his golden hilted, otherwise ordinary looking Keyblade. He was glad he hadn't kept the ears. There was no way he was telling any of them about the tail, though...

Buffy was there, too, hair spiked every which way, and a bit browner. Her eyes shone with hope and powerful emotional strength. In her hand was the Merciful Rood, a new Keyblade.

Willow stood there, holding her Keyblade of blossoms. She looked beautiful, pure, and strong.

Oz stood beside her, holding Way to the Dawn. He looks determined to protect them, from whatever may be out there.

Xander summoned his blazing Chakrams, with an even more blazingly beautiful emotion in his eyes.

Jonathan manifested his Wizard's Staff, using a lightning technique that hit no one, but made the guy who'd been forced into Goofy's costume jump.

There he stood, Warren, forced into a Goofy Costume, by virtue of thematicity and lateness. He actually looked half way normal.

* * *

><p>_Several Weeks Later_<p>

Buffy and Angel swung their Keyblades, together, together, and together again in the warm California sun. They met, and strived against each other, smiles belying their apparent violence.

"This is the best fun I've ever had!" Buffy yelled out.

"Indeed," said Angel, grinning mischievously, and snatching Buffy's Keyblade out of her hands, before tackling her down the hill. They came to a stop with Angel's arms and legs protectively balancing himself about the smaller Slayer.

"I love you. You know that?" he said, rolling himself over, and holding her in the reverse position.

"Yes," said Buffy, before squeezing him a bit tight, just to remind him of her strength.

There they lay, basking in perfect joy, and the beautiful sun, no sudden storm brewing.

* * *

><p>Awhile After That<p>

"Slayer, let me remind you, no weapon forged by man can destroy me," the Judge of Smurfdom said.

"Well, how about one forged by the Hearts of men?" Buffy demands. "FIRE!"

"Blizzard!"

"Lightning!"

"Gravity!"

"Magnet!"

"Reflect!"

And so on and so forth.

* * *

><p>Not too long from then<p>

Nothing happened, except for Kendra loosening up, and dating a more clowny Warren. When Mr. Zabuto found out, he tried to recall her, but that didn't end well for him. She was a Scooby, now, and Scoobies protect those tied to their hearts.

* * *

><p>A Long Time After<p>

The normally staid Quentin Travers nearly felt like trembling before what one of his Watchers had become. It was most uncharacteristic, but the richness of wisdom and understanding, tempered by the Darkness the watcher had seen, was slightly intimidating.

"Rupert, is your Slayer prepared for the Cruciamentum?"

"Not only is she ready," Giles replied. "But I almost pity the poor fool you send to her."

"Very well," said Quentin.

* * *

><p>_At the Summer's residence_<p>

"You WON'T hurt my mother!"

Vampie had one last chance to wet his pants before being dusted.

* * *

><p>_Later_<p>

"I wish I could understand what made the nobodies so super cheerful all the time!" Cordelia wished.

"Wish Granted," Said Anya, completely unaware of what she was getting herself roped into.

Sometime after that, Cordelia, Anya and Faith strolled into the library.

"These are my precious friends," said Cordelia, of the newly spiky, blonde streaked hair. "I will do anything to protect them."

They were deemed worthy of being Scoobies.

* * *

><p>_Graduating Class of '99_<p>

"Kaze Rasenshuriken!"

"FIRAGA BURST!"

"TorNADO!"

It took awhile, but so did Sephiroth.


End file.
